Before the Sun Went Down
by SapphireSkies13
Summary: Demons from the Underworld have passed over to a world unlike our own. Now the Charmed Ones and their progeny must embrace this world of ninjas in order to fight their common enemy. NarutoxCharmed Crossover that will be evenly balance between the two.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, first off…if any of you have read my other (uncompleted stories) I'm very sorry, but they probably aren't going to be completed any time soon. I was in an awful car accident and spent a lot of time away from the computer, and when I attempted to update one of my stories, hardly any one read it, and no one reviewed. I'm not complaining or anything, I'd be pretty angry too if I was a reader. In any case, I figured people probably just aren't interested in that story anymore (or my others), so I thought I'd try a new one that has been stuck in my head for a while. I have several chapters hand written so far, and just waiting to be typed, so updates should be fairly regular. I'm very angry at myself for leaving those three stories, but I just can't finish them right now. In any case, I refuse to leave stories like that again. This story will be finished…eventually

So, this is my first attempt at a crossover story…wish me luck. This is going to be a Naruto/Charmed crossover that is probably stretching it a lot for both shows. That's why it is called fanfiction. It takes place pre-Uchiha massacre, and post all Charmed episodes when Wyatt, Chris, and their younger sister (of my own creating) are teenagers. I'll try to explain things to the best of my abilities for those of you who may not be familiar with either show, and you can always ask questions in reviews etc. On with the story, which will eventually be an Itachi x OC.

P.S. – I will try very hard to get correct the Japanese honorifics, but if I'm told I'm fucking it up too bad, then I'll probably stop. Also, for those in the Charmed fandom who are unfamiliar with Japanese, the names are backwards with the last name being said first. Example: Instead of Chris Halliwell it would be Halliwell Chris, but I will only use this on Naruto characters.

Prologue: An Introduction and Something New

"So, everyone is here, correct?" Sarutobi asked, looking around the room filled with a few special Jounin and all the ANBU squads in full gear, masks strapped securely over their faces. Receiving no response, he simply continued as he scanned the room, "Good. I have a few important announcements to make. There are going to be some significant changes coming soon. I wanted to explain them to you first. I recently sent an ANBU captain on a solo mission into the forest of death to investigate a weird energy flow that I sensed on this past full moon. The discovery is very intriguing, and I think it best if he explain the findings himself. Kakashi-kun, if you don't mind."

The silver-haired ANBU captain stood lazily from his previous position on the floor next to the Hokage and regarded the crowd for a moment with his one visible eye before addressing them; " I found what was explained to me as a portal to another world. There was this swirling blue mass in the woods, and when I approached it, it pulled me into some sort of house with a group of people that were…dressed and acting very differently from our own ways. They seemed a little surprised to see me but were not hostile. They apologized a lot because they thought that they had pulled me forcefully into the portal, instead of me walking through it on my own."

"Are they affiliated with the new enemies that we have?" Genma asked his captain curiously.

"In a way. They told me a lot of different things, many of which were very hard for me to understand, as they were so foreign. Apparently these new people attacking are not people at all, but demons from their world.

These demons are apparently a great source of evil in their world, but they were losing the battle, so they created a portal into ours. Here they hope to either take over our world, or in it gain the power to take over their own."

"So that is why they have no chakra signatures, yet still manage to complete very strange jutsus…" Shisui's voice faded from beside him as Itachi focused on a weird disturbance he'd been feeling. There was something there, he just couldn't pinpoint…there! He quickly drew a kunai and flung it faster than anyone in the room could notice. No one even knew the boy had attacked until they heard a scream. Blood poured from midair for a moment before three girls and a man appeared, one of the girls with a kunai protruding from her heart. The man quickly wrenched the blade from her chest and held his hand over the wound, healing it instantly.

As he did so, the rest of the shinobi threw their weaponry, and kunai and shuriken filled the air. However, before they could reach their destination, a longhaired brunette in the group flicked her wrists and the blades stopped in mid air. The redhead who'd been stabbed stood up straight and looked around the room, "Alright, who attacked me? This was a new shirt you know. Now it has blood stains!"

The Hokage ignored the girl and addressed the Nins before they attacked again. "Relax," he ordered harshly, motioning for the newcomers to move out of the path of the weaponry. "These are Kakashi-kun's friends and will be our guests for a while."

"That was quite the welcome. I can really feel the love in this room…and it wants to kill us," the shorthaired brunette commented pointedly to her sisters as she stood next to the Hokage.

"Don't worry. Everyone, I would like you too meet our guests from the other world: Piper, Paige, Leo, and Phoebe," he announced as he pointed in turn to the long-haired brunette, the red-head, the man, and the other brunette next to him.

"They are going to be working with you in hopes that they can better educate you about our new enemies and how we might be able to defeat them. You are all going to spend the day training in your cells, and the girls and Leo will move around the groups and try to give you some basics. There they will explain the situation more clearly. The four special Jounins in the room will form their own cell. I know you four are not fond of working with others, but I believe you capable none-the-less. Also, I am going to be doing some slight team rearrangements. Being as Kakashi-kun has already become familiar with the girls and been to their world, he is being reassigned as their personal liaison and guide when in our world. Taking his place as ANBU captain of Cell 3, I am promoting Weasel from that same Cell. Uchiha Itachi will now be that Cell's captain. Also, ANBU member Sumako Hayte is out of the hospital and will be joining that Cell as its fourth member. Now, go out to the training fields and I will send your new senseis out shortly," the Hokage commanded his men.

As soon as all of the shinobi were out of the room, Piper turned to the Hokage, "Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm not comfortable putting them into this. It's not their fight."

"A shinobi is a tool to be used for the betterment of their village, no matter the personal costs. Anything that threatens their village is their fight, and they would be highly offended is you insinuate otherwise, especially the ANBU," he reassured them sternly. "All they need is an environment where they can adapt their skills to fight the new enemies, without fear of dying and they will be fine. Trust me."

The quartet shrugged and followed the old man out into the training grounds, where the masked ninja and four Jounin were all split into their separate four-man Cells. The ladies and Leo nodded to each other and each headed off to a different cell.

Phoebe walked to the newly formed Cell 3, and had a seat on the grass, motioning for them to do the same. With a nod from their newly appointed captain, the four ninja sat with the witch.

"So… I guess we'll start with any questions that you may have," Phoebe offered, smiling kindly at the masks.

"How is it these demons look like people? Demons are great beasts with immense power. It takes hundreds of shinobi to even fend off a demon, and even then they can't be destroyed," a man to her left asked.

"Well...wait. First off, what should I call you guys?" Phoebe asked.

A member who Phoebe recognized as the new captain, Itachi, pointed to each member in turn, ending with himself, " Monkey, Frog, Hawk, Weasel."

"Alright, well, like the Hokage said earlier, I'm Phoebe. So...demons…where to begin? Demons are a lot different in our world, and come in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, and powers. They don't all look human, though most have the basic two arms two legs thing going for them. So an important distinction to make is the upper and lower level demons. Lower level demons often don't look completely human, like they might have scales or green skin or something along those lines. They are usually less powerful and also less meddling. The often don't bother us unless they are working for an upper level demon. They just like to do their thing and move on. Yes?" Phoebe acknowledged Frog.

"What is their 'thing'?"

"It depends. Some are scavengers that feed of the kills of other demons. Some feed on souls, others on anger. Some will never even leave the underworld, which is like the demon area of our world. It can only be reached via spell of magickal transportation. Anyways, next we have upper level demons. Usually they have a human form and a separate demon form that they shift between. But they will always bleed red, no matter what form they are in. They are much stronger and more difficult o vanquish. Many of them require a spell or potion to actually kill them. They are a lot smarter and will often times live and blend in with the mortal world. Any questions?"

"How do you kill them?" Weasel asked.

"It really just depends on the demon, which is what makes it so difficult. We always rely on magick to vanquish them, and I really don't know how it will work for you. Decapitation and dismemberment are usually pretty safe bets, but not surefire guarantees. Really, if you get attacked, your main focus should just be on getting away and back to us and being able to describe the demons and their powers. That way we can look them up in out Book of Shadows and figure out how to vanquish them."

"What is this book?" Monkey asked.

"Well, it's an ancient family text that contains tons of information on pretty much anything magickal. It's full of spells, potions, and magickal creatures."

"What are these powers you keep speaking of? And these spells? How do we do them?"

"Well, you don't. Spells are invocations of magick and energy that have to be spoken by something magickal, such as witches, which are what me and my two sisters are. Powers are kind of hard to define, so I'll just give examples. I have the powers of empathy, premonitions, levitation, and fire throwing. It just means that I have the innate ability to do them and they don't require any special activation, or energy expending. The whole 'weapons frozen in mid air thing' from earlier was Piper's power of temporal stasis. She also had molecular combustion, which is blowing things up, and conjuring, which is the ability to make something from nothing. She just thinks about something and can make it appear. It's a new power though, so she can't control it completely yet. Sometimes things just appear in her hands or near her…it's really funny. Also, you should know, our powers are tied to our emotions, so if we get particularly angry or upset, they can get a little out of whack. As far as what you might see from demons, the most common powers they have are energy balls, fireballs, and shimmering or flaming, two types of teleportation. Basically, one minute they are in one place, and suddenly their body shimmers/flames out and into another. It's the same as orbing, which white lighters like Leo do, only the disappear and reappear in blue and white lights."

"What is a white lighter?" Monkey asked despairingly, trying to keep up.

"A white lighter is an angel. They are people who did a lot of good when they were alive, and after death they are assigned to watch over future white lighters as well as witches and other good magickal beings."

"So he's dead?" Frog asked, voice similar to Monkey's.

"Yeah…Leo's a long and special story you really don't want to hear about right now. Why don't you tell me some about this world now? We have ninjas in our world...but somehow I don't think they are quite comparable."

Hawk, who like Weasel had been mostly silent decided to answer, especially since he knew Weasel wouldn't, "A shinobi is a tool used for the betterment of its village and people. They have no emotions or other things. They follow orders to the best of their abilities. There are several different ranks of shinobi. Most children graduate from the academy at age 13 and become Genin, the lowest ranking. There they form into their first three man Cell and complete easy missions under the watchful eye of a Jounin instructor. After Genin, the age at which each level is achieved is dependent on the individual, and there is no guarantee that anyone will reach the next level. Chunnin is the next stage up. Here you will be given more difficult and sometimes solo missions, or may be assigned to other areas of work in the village. After that is Jounin, followed by either Special Jounin, or ANBU. Special Jounins are members that would rather complete solo missions and other activities than join the ranks of ANBU. ANBU is a special tactics team that answers directly to the Hokage and are responsible for his well-being."

"Wow. So, what kind of training is it?"

"Taijutsu, which is hand to hand combat and weaponry, Ninjutsu which is the use of special techniques similar that to me seem similar to your magick, except that anyone could potentially do any of them, but they require different amounts of energy. Also we train in genjutsu, which is the art of illusions. We accomplish all these things through the use of chakra, which is a like a life energy that flows through us. We can manipulate it by concentrating it through hand seals to help us with out jutsus. Like you stated before, it is hard to explain."

"That's so amazing. Don't you think you guys start a little young though?"

"Not at all. 13 is only the average age. There are some who compete these tasks at much younger ages then others. We usually refer to them as geniuses. Kakashi-sama is an example of one, as is Itachi-sama. He graduated from the Academy when he was only 7, made Chunnin at ten and ANBU at 12, and now he's only 13 and an ANBU captain. HE also mastered his clan's blood-line limit at age eight, an age at which most members of the clan can't even activate it."

Itachi sat by passively as they talked, absorbing and processing all he had been told. He ignored most of the conversation about him. He was used to being bragged about, and as much as he disliked it, it would happen anyways. At least with him there he could control the words being said somewhat.

"What is a blood-line limit?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Well, it is kind of like your powers I guess, in that not everyone can do it. These limits are specific to certain clans, or bloodlines, and even so can't be accessed by every member. There are many different limits though, and not every clan has one. The Uchiha Clan has the Sharingan, a doujutsu, or eye technique that allows one to copy things. Pictures, faces, and the like, but more importantly, the users can copy their opponents hand-signs and chakra flow, allowing them to perform any technique that they see. It also gives the user the ability to see things right before they happen, like a small flicker of the immediate future, and they can also follow chakra patterns. There are other things too I'm sure, but Itachi-sama and Kakashi-sama won't tell us those."

"I thought Kakashi's clan name was Hatake."

"It is. You notice he always has one eye covered. That's because the covered eye is a Sharingan eye given to him by his best friend Uchiha Obito. Obito died on a mission, but as he was dying he had their third team member Rin transplant one of his eyes to Kakashi. The Uchihas hate him for it. They are very jealous of their eyes."

Phoebe glanced curiously at Itachi; surprised his subordinate would talk so openly about the boy and his clan in front of him.

"Itachi doesn't care much. Well, he does, but he likes me well enough not to hurt me for saying such things. Well, at least not enough to kill me. I'm sure that there will be some training accident, or I'll wake up missing an arm or something like that, but it's okay."

"This is a very interesting place," Phoebe commented, looking around at her sisters and brother-in-law.

A/N: So…this chapter was a lot of info, I know. Don't worry if you didn't get a lot of it…most of it will be explained again later.

Coming next---- Chapter One: Living Arrangements


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for another awful delay. My computer died and had to have the motherboard replaced….again. Thanks for those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!!

BTW: This story is set before Itachi slaughters his clan in the Naruto timeline, and long after the Charmed series finale for anyone who is curious.

Chapter 2: Living Arrangements

One month later….

"Well, here's where you'll be staying, Piper-san" Mikoto spoke lightly, standing on the front porch. The Halliwell sisters had spent the past month traveling to Konoha in their spare time, trying to help train the ninja and vanquishing demons when they could. Of course, they also had to do deal with the demons in their own world, but luckily the attacks on that end hadn't been too bad.

But the moving back and forth had been proving rather trying on their lives; especially considering all three women had children and jobs to deal with. In particular, Piper's own kids had become increasingly difficult to control. All three were gaining new powers rather quickly and often had hard times controlling them, not to mention normal teen-age rebellion issues.

To help combat both issues, the sisters and Hokage decided that Piper and her family would move to Konoha so that they were closer to the leaf nin and would be able to better assist them in the fight against demons. It would also give the kids a place to practice and control their magick in a place where exposure wasn't such a problem.

The Hokage and various clan elders had met and decided that the family would stay at the Uchiha compound in the guesthouse located near the main family's house. As it's name would indicate, the Uchiha Compound was a district in the city of Konoha dedicated to owned by the Uchiha clan, and seemed to be more of a city within a city, as it housed a majority of the Uchiha's as well as a marketplace run by some of the clan members. It also had its own bathhouses, springs, and training grounds. Also not surprisingly, the Main family (or the most powerful family and the one in charge) consisted of Uchiha Itachi, the youngest ever ANBU captain, his parents, and his baby brother.

"It's gorgeous here!" Piper exclaimed as she took in the scenery of the compound. She had only seen the outside so far, but the gardens everywhere around the property were enough to convince her of the beauty of the traditional Japanese house. The lake in the backyard certainly didn't hurt either.

"Arigatou Piper-san. The Clan likes to take good care of its compound. Our house is on the other side of the lake. Itachi-kun will probably be checking in on you and your family frequently to make sure you're settling well. Sasuke, my younger son, may pop in as well. He is a very curios child."

"Not a problem at all Mikoto-… I'm sorry. I am still pretty unfamiliar with your honorifics system, even after a month. It's Mikoto-san?"

"That will work fine for me."

"I hope my children don't offend anyone. Goddess knows they get into enough trouble as it is, and I'm sure they don't know the system very well either."

"Speak for yourself, Mom." 16-year-old Wyatt responded. "I get it perfectly."

"Yea, yea. Shall we go in?" Piper asked, brightly and happily ignoring eldest son.

"Please, make yourselves at home. I'm going to go and begin dinner. Fugaku and I would love for your family to come and join us."

"Of course! We would love to!"

"I will send Itachi for you when it is time for you to come over," Mikoto informed her before bowing slightly and leaving.

"All right brats, let's go and pick out our rooms." No sooner had Piper spoke the words then the three children pounded into the house and up the stairs to the rooms.

"They'd better leave us the big room," Piper grumped to Leo, who only smiled and kissed before leading her inside.

In the House…………..

"Mom! There are only three bedrooms!" Wyatt called out as he saw his mother crest the stairs.

"Well, I guess two of you will have to share," she responded nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm the oldest, so I should get my own room," Wyatt said quickly.

"No! I'm the only girl, therefore I should get MY own room! Especially since I live in the basement back home," DJ argued with her older brother.

"Fuck that!" Wyatt yelled in return.

"Watch it!" Piper scolded, but was ignored as they continued to bicker.

"Please Wyatt?" DJ whined as she easily changed her approach. "You and Chris are like best friends anyways. You know that you'll both spend most of your time in the same room together, just like you do at home. Can I PLEASE have a room to myself?"

Wyatt was silent for a moment before his face finally fell. He may be the almighty twice-blessed child that was basically prophesized to save all of mankind, but it was a rare occasion when he could tell his little sister 'no'…and she KNEW it.

"Manipulative bitch," Wyatt mumbled, walking into the room Chris had set his things in.

"Watch that mouth," Piper scolded uselessly.

"I like how I wasn't even asked," Chris pointed out.

"Thanks Chris! Thanks Wy! You guys are the best!" DJ smiled brightly at her older brothers before going to her own room.

"It's worth it," Wyatt responded, brightened by his sister's happiness.

3 hours later….

DJ was in the backyard, sitting on a bench overlooking the lake when she noticed someone exit the Main house and walk towards the water. Her eyes widened as she saw the figure approach and actually step onto the lake, walking on the water towards her. By the time the figure, now identified as male, had reached her side of the bank she'd recovered from her shock and was now looking on with mild interest.

"Neat trick," she commented, smiling at the stranger.

"Hn. I was sent to get you for dinner," the boy replied in a cold and even voice.

"Wow. Talk about straight to the point. I'm Destiny, by the way, but you can just call me DJ."

"Hn."

"Is that your name, or can you just not speak properly?" she asked, irritated by his lack of response.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow at the girl. He was quite intrigued with her lack of respect for him, or fear. Of course, he credited it to her not being from there, but still. She should've been told. Her mother and aunts certainly knew him, and of the village's ways. Certainly she should know better than to talk so disrespectfully.

And yet he was even more intriguied by the look on her face, which made him believe that she knew exactly who he was, and of what he was capable, and that she just didn't care. He decided to remind her some.

"Be more careful of how you talk. I could kill you before you even registered my movement. There are shinobi in this world that would do so to, if you addressed them so casually," he responded after sitting on the bench.

"You wish, Itachi-koi, but I'm a telepath, and an empath. I'd know you were going to attack before you made the first move and be long gone," DJ replied lazily.

Itachi looked at her with a mixture of amusement and confusion; he had yet to perfect his stoic mask.

"What?" she asked curiously at seeing the look on his face. As she said, she could have easily probed into his mind and found out what was so funny, but she preferred not to if she didn't have to. She learned early on when she was first learning to control the power that there were just some inner thoughts you didn't want to be privy to. Luckily she could use her empathy to read killer intent without actually having to delve into someone's mind.

"You just called me your lover,"he replied after a moment, amusement evident.

Destiny blushed violently, looking away. "S…sorry. I'm still learning your honorific system, Itach-sama."

"Now you're saying that I am your superior and that you honor me greatly," he replied, amusement still very evident, and a smirk on his pale face as he peered at her sideways through his ebony bangs. He kept his face mostly pointed out at the lake though, not wanting to face her directly.

"Well what should I call you then? Asshole?" DJ asked, iritated.

"I think that I could get used to Itachi-koi," he replied flirtingly shamelessly,a first for the anti-social 15-year-old. He continued before he could stop himself, "Of course, I'd be pretty happy with Itachi-sama as well, with that whole bowing before those you honor," he said slyly, smirking all the while and leaning in closer. There was one thing that Itachi found himself attracted to, and that was power, and if this girl was anything like her mother or aunts, she had a hell of a lot of it.

DJ leaned in as well, deciding to call his bluff. She may only be 13, but after being privy to the thoughts and feelings of anyone around her for the past few months, she found there weren't many things her mind was innocent to anymore.

She moved in until her lips were just barely brushing against his before she replied, "Would you like that, Itachi-sama? Me on my knees in front of you, sucking you off and moaning around your cock as you grip tightly onto my hair?" she asked before licking his jawline as she shifted to his front, placing a hand on each thigh.

Itachi's eyes widened at her words, especially considering that they described almost exactly the picture he'd had in his mind, and even more so at the realization he'd had the picture in his mind at all. Even at 15 he'd never been plagued with the urges and desires usually brought on by teen-age hormones. Sure he'd had his fair share of offers, shinobi often experienced things at an earlier age then most considering their infamously short live spans, but he'd always been perfectly satisfied with his hand.

Now as he grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back onto the bench he considered reconsidering. He looked into her eyes, sparkling with a mischief that only inexperienced youth could bring, hr responded monotonously, "You shouldn't offer that which you cannot provide."

"I wasn't offering, only asking if that was what you had in mind."

"You knew very well that it was considering you read it."

"I didn't read your mind."

"Well you pulled out a pretty accurate depiction."

"Well I didn't mean…wait…I pulled out an accurate depiction? You perverted little freak!" she mock shrieked at him, pushing on him lightly. "Besides," she continued, "the look on your face was totally worth it.

"Hn," Itachi decided to regain a little of his manly pride back and remind her who really had the power. He grabed her wrist and efficiently flipped her onto her back, straddling her hips and holding a kunai at her throat. "Told you," he told her smugly.

"I'll admit, I greatly underestimated your speed, but I still knew that you weren't going to really hurt me," she replied before orbing out from underneath him and rematerializing directly behind him. She placed the index and middle fingers of her right hand near his spine at his lower back and pushed in sharply and twisted before he even realized she was behind him.

Itachi whipped around at the sudden poke behind him, eyebrows quirked, "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Paralyze actually. Well, an inch down and to the left and you wouldn't be feeling your toes right now, but I didn't want to actually paralyze you."

"Do you release something from your fingertips?"

"Nope. It's nerve based, but I can't really show you without another person, and I don't really think people are going to line up to be paralyzed, ya know?"

Itachi quickly summoned forth a Bunshin. "Show me," he responded, gesturing to the clone of himself.

"Did you just clone yourself?"

"Standard ninja technique."

"Nifty. So anyways, you basically just take your two fingers and place them along the third and fourth lumbar vertebrae, dig your fingers deep in between them and twist sharply like so," she explained as she demonstrated.

She looked to see if he was paying attention, only to gasp at the sight. His eyes were a deep bloody crimson with black dots, comas really, swirling in each.

"Your eyes are gorgeous," she said breathlessly, totally entranced.

He looked over at her bewildered. He'd never met anyone outside the Uchiha Clan that found their bloodline beautiful. "Sharingan," he said simply, but added more upon seeing her confused look. "It's my clan's bloodline limit. It gives us photographic memory, allows us to read chakra pathways and copy techniques. Users can also see through any type of genjutsu, or illusion." As he finished, he created another clone and repeated her motions, effectively paralyzing his new clone, dismissing it in a poof before it even hit the ground.

"Really," she said, processing what he told her for a moment before smirking slyly. "So now you can see me anytime you want," she told him with excess chipperness in her voice. She continued with, "that should help you with your weird and kinky fantasies."

A sharp "Hn," was his only response for her.

"I guess we should probably go and get my family and go to dinner now, huh?" she spoke after a few moments of only semi-awkward silence.

Before Itachi could reply, a quintet of demons shimmered in around them. Itachi's eyes narrowed, normal black turning to his clan's crimson as he mindlessly readied a kunai.

"These are Scabber demons. They can't be vanquished with magick or spells. They are however vulnerable to the acid that they shoot form their mouths. They are very group oriented, so once one dies, the others tend to get pissed as fuck."

Itachi easily absorbed the information DJ relayed to him as he carefully watched the enemy, who seemed to be considering their own method of attack. Before they could make a decision, Itachi bolted from his position and moved eficiently past the demons, slashing with his kunai as he went. He returned to DJ's side before anyone really had time to realize he had moved. The demons made noises of pain for a moment, but instead of bursting into flames, the usual result of vanquishes, the wounds he inflicted glowed red for a moment before disappearing.

"Guess I'll have to add to the Book that weapons don't work on them either," she commented. Two of the demons opened their mouths, shooting out twin streams of acid. Itachi disappeared from the scene, sending clones out behind each of the demons currently shooting acid.

DJ stepped out of the path of the acid, only to be grabbed from behind by another one of the demons. "Hey!" she screamed indignantly as huge arms wrapped around her and squeezed, lifting her slightly off the ground. She wriggled in his grip, but couldn't orb out with him holding onto her.

She watched one of the Itachi clones go through a series of hand signs as another demon shot acid. A cloud of smoke erupted where the demon was shooting, and cleared to show that the Itachi clones, had somehow managed to drag three of the demons into the path of acid, effectrively vanquishing them. Now the only ones left by the lake were the two remaining Scabber demons and DJ.

DJ kept her mind prepared to summon her brothers in case the situation took a turn for the worse, but for now let Itachi kepp handling it.

"Come out or we will kill the girl," the demon not holding DJ growled out as his partner struggled with the thrashing girl. The demon that spoke was suddenly pulled underground so that only his head was remaining. Itachi appeared behind the other demon and dug his fingers into its back, just as he was shown earlier, then easily removing DJ from its grasp before the demon collapsed to the ground.

Itachi held her tight against his chest with one arm wrapped around her waist. The other hand held a kunai in a defensive position, a force of habit.

The demon in the ground shimmered out and reappeared next to his fallen comrade. "You will die for this," he told them plainly before shimmereing away with his companion.

"Thanks," DJ said once the demons were gone as she relaxed into his grip, her head falling on his shoulder.

"Hn. Why didn't you do something? Aren't you supposed to have all sorts of magickal witchy powers?"

"I don't have any active offensive powers. I've only recently received the gifts of empathy and telepathy, and am still struggling just to not explode from the onslaught of thoughts and emotions. I can also read auras, but that doesn't really help too much in a battle."

"What's an aura?"

"It's hard to explain. Basically I can see how good or evil a being is by the color of their life energy."

"How is my aura?"

"Darker than most, but not entirely black."

"Hn. So you can't fight at all?"

"I'm not allowed to. During demon attacks I'm in charge of taking my younger cousins and my uncles to safety and basically staying out of the way."

"Hn. Come on, let's get your family," he responded, stoic mask back and in full force.

"Okay," DJ responded with a smile, mischief rising in her eyes once more as she spun and grabbed his hand, orbing into the house.

Once rematerialized, Itachi bent over slightly and clutched his stomach. "Don't worry. Most people have that reaction to their first few times of orbing," she told him with a smile before yelling out for her family so that they could head to supper.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it's been a while, but here's the next chapter. I know that Itachi and other characters may seem OOC, but I am trying to at least keep some semblance of the way that they act and not make it to extreme. If it does start to bother you, I would love any suggestions you may have to help fix this. I do ask you to keep in mind that this does take place before the Naruto timeline at a period when we don't know much about the characters, and I'm making it go in a different direction, so some changes are to be expected.

Two Weeks Later…

Piper and her family had spent the last two weeks becoming familiar with Konoha and the local shinobi. Piper, Wyatt, and Chris had started accompanying the shinobi going on missions where demonic activity was expected. Leo remained in the village most of the time with DJ, occasionally orbing out to injured nins or to help shinobi escape bad situations. DJ remained in the village, occasionally going to the hospital, or orbing in to heal her family. Mostly she just stayed at the Uchiha compound though, meditating and focusing on controlling her powers.

Currently, she was sitting by the lake outside of their temporary residence, legs crossed and eyes closed as she focused on the Earth's energies. A shadow across her face slowly pulled her from her trance, and about five minutes after it first appeared above her, she opened her eyes and looked up at its caster.

"I could've killed you," Itachi greeted mirthlessly from him position about 3 feet away from her.

"Take a step closer and say that again," she responded wryly.

Taking the bait he took two steps closed to her only to be thrown backwards ten feet into a tree by some invisible barrier.

"I thought you didn't have any dangerous powers."

"Being a witch is more than just the powers you were blessed with. Magick allows one to do a great variety of things. What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be out assassinating someone or something cool like that?"

"The Hokage needed two members of my cell for assistance on a mission, and the third member is sick, so he gave me the day off. I was curious as to if you would like to come and train with me."

"Train?"

"Aa. Wouldn't you like to learn to defend yourself?"

"Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

"Aa. Come." He responded as he began to lead her to the Uchiha training grounds. He didn't know why he was going to train her; he certainly had better things he could do with his afternoon off. Yet this is what he desired, which startled him slightly. He'd never desired to spend time with anyone before, save Sasuke. He shrugged it off and continued walking.

After five minutes, DJ glanced over at him and spoke in his mind, '_We're being followed._' He looked down at her in bewilderment and started to open his mouth to reply, but she shook her head sharply once and scratched her head, hoping he'd get the idea.

'_Did you just speak in my mind_?' he thought.

'_Yep. Cool huh_? _I've been wanting someone to practice this on, but everyone's always to busy. In any case…we're still being followed.'_

'_I know. It's just Sasuke.'_

'_He's good. Can't hear him or see him. I only know he's there because I can sense his emotions.'_

'_Hn,' _he thought in his head, but then spoke aloud, "I know you're there, Otouto. Come on out."

The little boy emerged slowly, smile bright on his face. "Hi Niisan!" he chirped brightly, walking towards the two teens.

"Why are you following us, Otouto?"

"I thought maybe you'd want to train with me today, since you don't have to do anything else!"

"I can't. I'm busy. Why don't you go play at the park?" The sentences were clipped and precise; no room for argument.

"I don't want to go there," Sasuke's response was quiet, defeated. "Please don't make me go to the park by myself. I want to spend time with you."

"No."

"But…"

"Conversation is over."

"Fine! Be a jerk like always! I hate you!" Sasuke shouted at his brother for the first time in his life, panting harshly with withheld rage. He turned away and began to sullenly trudge back the way he came, whispering to himself, "I guess they were right."

Despite the low volume, Itachi easily picked up the last phrase, but ignored it along with the rest. His brother's words burned him, the intensity like millions of senbon piercing his flesh. But his expression remained flat as always. He turned to continue along the path without even the tiniest of flinches.

Unfortunately for his unbeatably cool exterior, his mind was a whirlwind of pain and he was standing next to an empath.

"Where the HELL do you think you're going?" DJ asked, gesturing wildly with her arms as she stood rooted to the spot.

Itachi turned to face her and was about to reply when he noticed his younger brother frozen mid-step. He looked around to see a leaf frozen in the air in much the same way.

"Isn't this your mother's power? I wasn't aware you had acquired it."

"Neither was I, but don't change the subject. Your little brother is clearly very upset and you're just going to let him wander off? You were clearly affected by his words, and I know you heard that last little comment about them 'being right', but you're just going to ignore it and walk away like a little pussy!"

"Yes," he responded bluntly, his voice as controlled as ever.

"NO!" she yelled in response, appalled at his outward lack of caring. "Why are you such an asshole to him if you don't want to be? I'm sensing some conflict in your mind, and if you ask me, the wrong side is winning."

"Would you stay out of my head!" he yelled at her, fists clenched and looking all too much like his little brother had only a few moments ago.

"If you wouldn't suppress your emotions until they were ready to explode, then maybe they would stay in your head and out of mine!" she yelled back, not at all deterred by his anger.

"I ignore him because I have to. My father makes me. I have 'too much potential' to waste my time with Sasuke. If I disobey him, he'll make both of our lives even more unbearable then he already does. As long as I stay focused and keep gaining more power, he won't be so hard on Sasuke. If I start to slip, then he'll increase the pressure on my little brother, and I don't want him to have to live my life. Are you happy now?"

"So you act like an ass all the time to keep Daddy happy? Dear Gaia, haven't you ever heard of a little rebellion? I mean, really….your dad is not that great and powerful."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Itachi responded, shaking his head as he turned away again.

"Look. Spend some time with your brother. If your father has a problem with that, I'll handle it for you," she told him with a smile, all signs of anger completely gone.

"My father would tear you apart without even trying."

"Just give it a shot. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything too drastic over one infraction anyways. Trust me."

"I don't trust anyone."

"Yea….we'll deal with that problem on another day. For now, there is a small child running away from his big brother in tears."

"Well, you're going to have to unfreeze him first."

"Yeah yeah. Let's see if I can do this." A look of intense concentration came across DJ's face as she focused on Sasuke and flicked her wrists, effectively unfreezing the scene. "Hey! It worked!"

Itachi rolled his eyes before calling out to Sasuke, "Otouto, stop."

The little boy stopped his retreat and turned slowly, eyes on the ground at his feet, trying to hide his sniffling and tears.

Itachi opened his mouth to continue, but realized he had no clue what to say. He quickly looked to DJ who motioned for him to go over to Sasuke and hug him. Itachi balked at her idea and shook his head.

'_Fine. Apologize for being an ass and invite him to train with us at least._' She spoke in his head.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Do you want to come train with us?"

"You don't really want me to."

"Yes I do. I promise. Please come and train with us," Itachi requested with as much sincerity as he could muster into his voice.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, wiping his eyes as he looked up.

"Really," Itachi confirmed with a nod.

Sasuke's mood brightened even faster than DJ's had early as he half ran / half skipped over to his brother, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the training field, yelling along the way, "Niisan's gonna train me today! Finally!"

DJ shook her head and smiled as she followed after the boys.

After five minutes of walking they reached the private Uchiha training grounds. "So what are we going to work on, Mr. Sensei for-a-day?"

Itachi quirked an eyebrow at the name she gave him. Her tone of voice gave the impression she was mocking him, but he didn't quite follow the joke, a problem he had with the rest of her family when he worked with them.

Shaking it off, he responded, "I thought we would warm-up with some basic taijutsu katas and then do some weapons training, depending on how fast you learn."

"Sounds fun. Do you know any katas already Sasuke?" DJ asked as she kneeled beside the boy.

"Of course. We learned them in the academy."

"Good. That way I don't have to stare at Itachi the whole time to make sure I'm doing it right. I wouldn't want my expression to become as blank as his, huh?"

Sasuke giggled and nodded as DJ rose and stepped away, prepared to learn. Itachi ignored the stab at his dignity and began to move slowly, watching as she copied his movements carefully.

After observing her movements he drifted his eyes to his younger brother, who was performing the steps flawlessly, his eyes closed as he moved seamlessly without thought. Itachi smiled lightly as he turned his attention back to DJ's rougher yet not altogether awful movements.

"Sasuke, why don't you just go ahead and go through all the katas you've learned so far as fast as you can. If you do a good job then you can move onto weapons."

A small nod was his only response as Sasuke opened his eyes and increased the pace of his movements.

They spent the next few hours with Itachi alternating between helping Sasuke with his shuriken and kunai, and helping DJ learn the first five basic katas taught to shinobi.

Eventually DJ quite the movements and collapsed against a tree, drinking from a water bottle they had with them while watching the brothers.

"Hey, why don't we go do something fun?" she suggested after a while of watching them practice. "What do you like to do for fun, Sasuke?"

"Training," the boy stated obviously.

"There has to be something else that you enjoy doing as well. Itachi said something about going to the park earlier. How about that?" DJ persisted.

Sasuke grew visually nervous as he shook his head and spoke, "No. I-I-I don't re-really like the park. I'd rather stay here and tr-train."

"You love the park, Otouto," Itachi replied to his brother's suspicious actions.

"Not anymore. I'm too old for that now," he offered unconvincingly.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, Aniki."

"Sasuke."

The little boy's eyes started welling with tears and he wiped at the furiously, trying not to break down.

"Tell me, now," Itachi demanded, moving to sit Indian style in front of his brother, pulling the boy down on the ground next to him.

"There are these boys that are there a lot. They're your age, but still in the acad-academy and they hate you for be-being so good," the boy began, sniffling occasionally.

Itachi stopped him by holding a hand up in front of his face. He moved slowly, placing a hand on each of Sasuke's shoulders. He took a deep breath, Sasuke following suit and let it out slowly. He removed his hands from the boy's shoulders and motioned for him to continue.

The boy spoke again without the stutter, his sniffling and tears gone, "They always beat me up. They drag me into the woods or anywhere no one can see and they hit me. They laugh at me and tell me how much that they hate you. Then they taunt me and tell me how much you hate me, that if you loved me you wouldn't let them hurt me. They make me yell out for you and then laugh and tease me more when you don't show up. They do it all the time." Sasuke had been looking around as he spoke, at the trees, the ground, the sky…anywhere but at Itachi.

Itachi, for his part, was doing his best to control his rage, but if one looked they could see the clenching of jaw and the tightening of his fists as he forced himself to stay still throughout the boy's story. Finally, he rose and started to walk away. Even if Sasuke wasn't done, Itachi had heard enough.

Sasuke rose right after his brother, tears coming back full force. "I'm sorry Aniki!" he sobbed. "I know I'm weak for letting them beat me up. Please don't hate me."

Itachi froze in his tracks, shoulders tensing as well. He disappeared from his place and reformed in front of Sasuke before either of his two companions could even register the movement. He knelt in front of the boy and pulled him into a sharp hug, burying his face the blue-black hair.

"I don't hate you, Sasuke. It's not your fault. And don't worry. I'm going to go and take care of this problem for you. I'll kill those bastards."

"But Aniki, if you kill them, you'll go to jail!"

"I don't care," the older boy growled.

"I have an idea," DJ said from the side, biting back a smirk at her mind's own deviousness.


End file.
